The Icy Touch
|before= |isbn = 9781781166543 eBook: 9781781166550 German eBook: 9783864253430 }} "'}} is the first book in the Grimm novel series. A paperback issue was published on November 5, 2013 in the United States and on November 22, 2013 in the United Kingdom. Blurb Back in the 19th century a Wesen and a Grimm fight to the death. The Grimm wins, but the Wesen’s son escapes and vows revenge. In the present day, Captain Renard sends Nick and Hank to investigate an international crime cartel named Le Touche Givre (The Icy Touch). They discover this deadly gang is run by Wesen, and is involved in various illegal activities, including forced prostitution and drug pushing. As they close in on the gang, Nick begins to realize that their charismatic and dangerous leader is just as intent on tracking him down… Synopsis There once was a man who lived a life so strange, it had to be true. Only he could see what no one else can: the darkness inside, the real monster within. And he's the one who must stop them. This is his calling. This is his duty. This is the life of a Grimm. When a torched body is found in an underground tunnel, Portland Police Captain Sean Renard takes one look at the victim's burned claws and assigns the case to homicide detectives Nick Burkhardt and Hank Griffin. They soon discover that a criminal organization known as The Icy Touch is threatening Wesen into joining their illegal drug-smuggling operation, and brutally murdering those who refuse. But as Nick closes in on the gang's charismatic and ruthless leader, the Grimm uncovers an ancient-- and deadly-- rivalry... Credits *Author: John Shirley *Publisher: Titan Books *Copyright: 2013 Universal City Studios Productions, LLLP *Based on: [[Grimm (TV Series)|NBC TV Series Grimm]] *Licensed: 2013 NBC Universal Television Consumer Products Group *Cover images: Universal Network Television, LLC; Dreamstime *Researcher: Mickey Shirley *Editor: Mickey Shirley *Outline Shepherd: Cath Trechman *NBCUniversal Contributors: Chris Lucero, Alex Solverson, Jessica Nubel *Police Procedure Clarifier: Gary Labb In fiction *"The Robber Bridegroom", as told by the Brothers Grimm Characters In order of appearance, excluding minor characters: *Captain Sean Renard *Sergeant Wu *Homicide Detective Nick Burkhardt *Homicide Detective Hank Griffin *Monroe *Juliette Silverton *Rosalee Calvert *Albert Denswoz *Federico Malo *Danielle Lanive *Marque Garnick *Jase Grogan *Lily Perkins Wesen *Hundjäger *Reinigen *Drang-Zorn *Blutbad *Balam (likely) *Hässlich *Königschlange *Fuchsbau *Hexenbiest *Steinadler *Mordstier *Spinnetod *Eisbiber *Geier *Löwen *Coyotl *Mauvais Dentes *Wendigo *Siegbarste *Dämonfeuer *Schakal (mentioned) *Glühenvolk (mentioned) *Jinnamuru Xunte (mentioned) Continuity *The story starts and ends in October of 2013, after Nick has opened up to Juliette about Wesen, but before Rosalee moves in with Monroe. *Nick is not living with Juliette in this book, as a result of her kicking him out of the house (a second time) for not telling her the truth sooner. *Monroe drives a truck in this book instead of a VW Beetle. *Renard has a new car. *As guinea pigs in a pilot program at the station, Nick and Hank are assigned a smart car as their marked vehicle and a Crown Victoria as their unmarked vehicle. *Nick loses his badge but is later reinstated. Mistakes *Sean Renard refers to an organization that exists "only to kill Grimms" as the Hässlich. The Hässlichen are a type of Wesen; the organization he's referring to is the Reapers. (2.42) *Monroe jokes about Siegbarstes under bridges. Siegbarstes are the basis of the Ogres; the correct Wesen infamous for living under bridges are the Hasslichen, the basis of the Trolls. (3.51) *When Hank proposes that they "bust the Wesen thing open" to the public, Sean warns that the Verrat will stop him because of the Code. The Verrat is an organization aiming to crush the Resistance; the organization responsible for enforcing the Gesetzbuch Ehrenkodex is the Wesen Council. (7.87) **The Council is later mentioned correctly, so it is unknown if the Verrat mistake was intentional. (13.137). *Sean is continually referred to as Hexenbiest. The correct male form of a Hexenbiest is Zauberbiest. *When Sean woged, he was full Hexenbiest instead of half. (22.207) **The book claims that there is no such thing as a half-Hexenbiest. de:Der eisige Hauch Category:Books